


The Moon's Halo

by Bluejhemz



Category: KurooTsukki - Fandom
Genre: Birthday, Dinosaurs, M/M, Pancakes, Strawberries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:27:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27403513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluejhemz/pseuds/Bluejhemz
Summary: Kuroo has made an effort for Tsukki's birthday. One that will always make it the most memorable.
Kudos: 19





	The Moon's Halo

**Author's Note:**

> A short fic for Tsukishima's birthday. Enjoy!

The Moon's Halo

Kuroo wakes up and it's only past six in the morning. The morning sun already shines through the curtain blinds. He looks at the beautiful angel in his arms, still deep in slumber. Afraid to wake his beloved, he carefully gets out of bed. "The heavens must have loved me for me to wake up with this beautiful creature in my bedroom", Kuroo smiled. He bends down for a swift kiss on the forehead and gets ready for his little surprise.

He has a couple of things planned out for today. They've all been arranged since last week with the help of his best bro, Bokuto, and of course, Akaashi. Those two are a pair. You can't have one without the other.

Shuffling through his drawers, Kuroo pulls out an envelope with little strawberry prints all over it. He takes the letter with him to the kitchen. Kuroo is a self-proclaimed cook. He loves to make breakfast before going to work. He puts on his apron with a knitted moon and a black kitten on it. Because today is a special day, he will make pancakes! He pours the pancake mixture carefully into the pan and shapes it into what looks like a dinosaur. Kuroo smiles, feeling proud of himself with his masterpiece. With the last pancake done, he fixes the plates on the dining table. It won't be complete without the strawberries, of course. He's almost done with the preparations when the bedroom door opens.

Kuroo turns toward the bedroom's direction. Standing there, wearing nothing but Kuroo's shirt on, is his one and only. Before Tsukishima can say a word, Kuroo seals his mouth with a swift, but passionate kiss. "Good morning, Kei", Kuroo greets him with a big smile on his face. "Good morning, Tetsurou. Shouldn't you be at the office already?", Kei asks. Kuroo shrugs, "On a special day like this? Nah, Bo got my back. He's gonna fill in for me". Kuroo knows Tsukishima is gonna protest so he gives him another kiss and carries him to the dining area. "No more objections", he points out. "How about my work?", Tsukishima asked. "Akaashi already gave the thumbs up. He said you need to take a break", Kuroo explains as he puts Tsukishima on the chair. Tsukishima gives him a pointed look but he pretends not to notice it and just finishes his preparations for their breakfast.

Tsukishima gives up. He knows he can't reason with Kuroo especially when he's too into something. He stares at his boyfriend from across the table. Kuroo is shirtless, wearing the apron he knitted and boxer shorts. Kuroo starts humming the birthday song. He brings over a plate of dinosaur pancakes with a written, what seems to be, "Happy birthday, Moonshine!", and a little lit candle on top.

Tsukishima laughs, "Are those dinosaurs?". Kuroo blushed, "You can tell, right?". "Well, I think they're cute.", Tsukishima teases. Kuroo sings a short happy birthday and greets him with a "Happy birthday, my moonshine!". Tsukishima blows the candle and gives him a light kiss, "Thanks, Tetsurou".

Kuroo picks up the letter from the countertop, "Here, for you! I know you don't like these over-the-top letters. Still I make them anyway since I love your expression every time you read them. Hope you like this one, too.". Tsukishima smiles, "You just don't run out of rhymes, do you?". "Only for you, Kei", he answers. Tsukishima gives him a deep kiss and reads his letter:

To My Beloved Moonshine:

I cannot seem to fathom,  
Beauty and the mystery it holds.  
If only I can be a phantom.  
If only I can exist in both worlds.

Like the moon, beautiful and majestic,  
Yet can only be admired from afar.  
With its halo, bright and mystic,  
It outshines the distant stars.

And I have been blessed,  
For I have you as my moonshine.  
An angel the heavens have sent,  
Now I hope I can call you mine.

With that, I . . .

Tsukishima flips the letter, looking for the continuation of the poem. That's when he notices Kuroo, getting down on one knee. "With that, I want to give this moon's halo to you. My one and only love is thee. I want to spend eternity with you. Will you marry me?", Kuroo proposes. Tsukishima kisses Kuroo, "Yes! Yes, of course!". With that, Kuroo puts the ring in Tsukishima's finger. "You're mine, moonshine".

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked it!


End file.
